


I.F.L.Y

by yeongfil



Category: Day6 (Band), Park Jaehyung - Fandom, jaehyung - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, park jaehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: 🎶 “Touching you slowly, love how you hold me…  With you, it’s a better me… I guess what I’m sayin’ is, I fuckin’ love you”  🎶
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I.F.L.Y

Pulling you in closer, Jae kisses you with fervour under the sunset. Purple clouds in the orange sky, the two colours meld in the same way you bodies do. Two lovers lost in the atmosphere of the sun, the sand and the sea. The waves rippling are a calming background music to the natural rich lighting and heat radiating from the sky which looked upon this perfect day.

You wrap your arms around Jae’s neck in response to his hands on your waist, mouths exploring one another’s as you lose yourselves in the passion racing through your veins. Thrills transmit through your spine, rushing downward to create a flurry of humidity and arousal.

The further the sun sinks down, the more you relax into each other with neither of you even noticing the slight drop in temperature; the heat of your bodies is enough to keep warm, particularly as hands begin to wander beyond necks, shoulders and hips. Jae’s hand tenderly on your breast prompts your hand to stroke his chest, trailing sensually until you hover over his shorts and he’s hardening under your touch, delectable in the way he presses against you, digging into you with desperation.

Innocent silhouettes gradually transcend into something carnal, yet some purity remains as whispers of sweet nothings are exchanged. You find yourself fumbling with the buttons of Jae’s shirt, eager to unwrap your summer love who then rids himself of the material that once draped over his slender figure, laying it down on the sand behind him for him to sit on beneath the pier, his back resting against a beam. Gently, he pulls you down with him and so perfectly you land on his lap with barely a thump.

Jae kisses you from your neck to your chest, the occasional love bite planted into your sensitive skin so that you may be reminded tomorrow of the way Jae is making you feel right now. Gazing up at you intently, and before undressing you, he looks deep into your eyes just to say, “You know, since I met you, I don’t think I want anyone else anymore.”

Without words, you express your mutual emotion, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, brushing your fingers through his hair to tilt his head back so that you can kiss his lips some more. Lewd sounds resound even across this open space as you bask in the taste of each other’s lips, Jae’s being that of a juicy berry tone still lingering from his last drink, a perfect combination to compliment the remnants of your dessert, like strawberries and cream.

Layers begin to slip off, their new whereabouts for which you couldn’t care less. Your dress comes over your head and off in one swift movement, revealing your swimwear which Jae is already teasing at, sliding a strap over and off your shoulder. He kisses that body part as though to worship you, treating you like a sacred thing because you’re his new religion.

Jae’s fingers begin to flirt with the idea of something more intense, teasing at your clothed core, his touch almost tickling you in the way he barely brushes across you. “Jae…” you exhale in a single feminine breath over his lips to which he casually tugs the material concealing you to one side, sliding a finger across your wet folds to rub your aching bud with a slicked up fingertip.

Despite the mild awareness of your knees digging into the grains of the surface covered only by that thin Hawaiian shirt, you bask in the way Jae touches you. It feels ever so right despite this being the first time with him and he so effortlessly has you panting into his ear, pleasure increasing with such simple movements of his hand.

You hold onto Jae’s shoulders for leverage, shivers of delight travelling through your body from the kisses he places on your neck. You feel secure in this way despite being vulnerable to the world with potential for onlookers at any given moment. Let them watch, you think, lost in the moment with the man who has made your heart flutter since you met him just weeks ago, and as the old cliche goes, it feels like longer. Summer break has never felt so positively surreal.

Sweetly, Jae’s glasses sit further down his nose than usual, his eyes fixated on all that is you, lips loose with his gaze when he sinks a digit into you. Embracing the feeling of being filled up, your movements become more fervid, throwing your head back as you bounce up and down on him.

“You’re beautiful,” he croaks, taking in the appearance of you and introduces another finger inside of you, patiently opening you up, eliciting more soft sounds of pleasure from you, “Oh God, it’s good.” You feel dizzy with arousal, brushing a hand to the nape of his neck, gently gripping onto his hair, fervently pushing your lips onto his, teeth almost clashing from your uncoordinated movements, desperation building. 

Your desire pulsates more intensely and you anticipate your high, a pit of fire stirring in your abdomen. The way you exhale his name has his heart also fluttering, letting him know he’s about to see you come completely undone for him, and it’s the most beautiful sight to him. You hold his heart already and not a single one of his one night stands ever made him feel this satisfied as he watches your eyes close, your lips loose as you reach your peak. 

It truly takes over you, clenching around Jae’s fingers as waves of pleasure run through your veins, the thrill rushing across your body. It’s like you’ve lost yourself and found a new you, the sheer thrill of love and lust perfectly blending. As your movements become more staggered in riding out that insanely brilliant high, you’re breathless, speechless over the way he makes you feel and careless that anyone could have witnessed it.

Lowering back down to sit on Jae’s lap, you feel hungry for more with the way his hardness presses against your sensitive core, tugging at the waistband of his trunks, eager to be filled with him, “Please…” you pant, no other words forming. 

Jae releases himself from his trunks, his length slapping against his bare stomach before he pumps himself a couple of times to satisfy that need for contact. You feel suspended from reality, taking in only the soft sounds of waves rippling in the sea and all that is Jae. The way his fringe rests above his languid eyes has your heart racing along with his undivided attention and the humidity of his body against yours.

Smiling endearingly at Jae, you pause for thought, softly speaking as you stroke a hand across his length, "Jae?” to which he slightly tilts his head inquisitively, “I really like you.”

“Me too,” he replies as you come in closer to him, readying yourself to sit on him, “I mean I, you.” You both sweetly giggle and the soft hums resonating through your bodies soon turn into lustful groans as you sink down onto him. He fills you up deliciously, it’s as though any tension is being physically eased out of your body just from the sensation of having Jae inside you, and yet it’s so much more than that. It’s about much more than what your body is feeling because your heart is also being filled and it’s with a passionate desire to make sweet love with him.

Your breath grows heavier as you begin to bounce up and down on him, one of your shoulders warm from the heat of the setting sun but all of your insides are firing up from the presence of the man beneath you. Vision blurring at the edges, you’re immersed in everything that is Jae. He’s all you see, all you think about and for certain, all you feel.

With a sexy, lilting voice, he asks, “You like that baby?” pressing the odd kiss on your lips. Your words come out staggered as you continue to gradually increase your pace on him, the combination of emotion and desire almost overwhelming, “I-I like that… e-especially when you call me ‘baby’.”

“Yeah?” he pants, hands on your hips, taking in the feeling of your heated sunkissed skin, smirking “Well I think I’d like to call you that more often…” Establishing a consistent pace enough so to somewhat control your body, you draw your face in closer, noses brushing, breaths teasing at one another’s lips as you tell him, “Good… because I want you, so badly.”

Jae growls into your ear, heat of the moment taking over him, “You’ve got me baby,” guiding you to rock further down onto him until he’s truly deeply inside you, eliciting shockwaves of pleasure up your spine, the feeling intensifying as his mouth returns to your neck, marking you up some more with tiny pinches of this beautiful reality. 

His hair tickles your cheek, an open mouthed smile adorns your face as your arousal continues to take over all your movements and your breath hitches in your state of pleasure. You’re clinging onto Jae’s shoulders with a firm grip, body desperately rubbing up against his to chase that high that you know you’re close to reaching. Faster, harder, deeper, Jae is bucking his hips to slam into you, snaking a hand between you so that he can tend to your aching bud, rubbing gently circles as he kisses you.

Lewd wet sounds from your make out overpower those of the sea as the two of you are completely and utterly lost in the moment. In the pit of your stomach, you can feel it building up, head thrown back and your movements staggering as Jae touches you just right, “Kiss me; I-I’m gonna…”

Before you even finish your sentence and barely after tilting your head back down, Jae’s lips are pressed desperately against yours, deepening the emotion with a firm hold around your waist with his free hand, assisting his quest to fuck you deeper until you cum for him. If your sight felt blurry earlier, it was completely going now, heightening your other senses as you reach that peak, letting out muffled moans of his name as you take in every little detail of what you’re experiencing.

A guttural sound escapes Jae’s throat, humming into your mouth as you exchanged sloppier open mouthed kisses, tongues desperately attempting to run across one another as the force of your simultaneous orgasms seems to try to ease you apart, lips barely brushing as your can feel Jae’s sweet juices fill you up and coat your walls. 

Panting as you slow down and come down, your breaths are mostly synchronized to the point that it almost doesn’t feel real. Unable to produce the words to express your satisfaction, you grunt with the hungry kiss you provide him with, trying to calm your breathing pattern as you lift yourself off his now softening length and cover your sensitive area so that you can sit next to him. It tingles as your bikini bottoms cling to your dampness but you manage to distract yourself from the discomfort as you watch over Jae.

“Y/n?”

“Jae?”

“I feel good around you,” he smiles with a deep exhale as though relieved.

“Me too,” you grin back, briefly giggling as you echo some of his earlier words, “I mean I with you.”

Jae chuckles with you as he casually pulls his trunks back up, hand reaching out for yours which is set into the sand as you prop yourself up. He tenderly rubs a thumb across the back of your hand, capturing your attention so that your gazes don’t leave each other’s in a moment of comfortable silence.

Breaking the silence as though he needs to explain himself, Jae voices, “I’m not just saying it because of…”

“Neither am I,” you reply, saving him the awkward moment of trying to put the subject into appropriate words.

His smile widens, the corner of his mouth lifting his cheek and his hazy affectionate eyes complimenting the scenery behind him. His eyebrows raise into sincere expression, “This summer has been the best of my life… and it’s all because of you.”

Your heart warms at the comment. You don’t know when your breath managed to regulate itself, but it pauses again as you take in his words, “I want more like this.”

“Maybe we can both come back here the same time next year,” you suggest, trying not to get your hopes up too much about that something more you want deep down.

“I couldn’t possibly think of waiting that long…” confesses Jae, crossing his legs and signalling for you to come closer, “I want to spend all year round with you,” he continues as you settle at his side. “I want to see the summer out with you and keep you warm in the winter and my god, I know this is sounding corny but…”

“Jae, what are you trying to say?” you ask softly, concealing your impatience to hear his point.

You sense that you’re going to remember this moment for a very long time, acknowledging the sun setting over you as those purple tones begin to turn darker, the fiery tones fading in the sky. You know you’re going to remember the way Jae cups your face and look deep into your eyes, “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you.”


End file.
